


Depart & Act Trailer (Fan Vid)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Brooklyn, Detective AU, Drama, Explosions, FanFic Trailer, Fanvids, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Queens, Violence, cursing, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: A trailer for a FanFic I'm writing where Rodney is an ADA in Queens and John is a Detective in Brooklyn and they try to take down the Gen Family and Chief Kolya together.  More description inside!





	

**Please watch in HD + Headphones! (lots of clips were only 720dpi so no 1080 for this one).**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**   
**Fandom: Stargate Atlantis**   
**Characters: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex**   
**Song: I Walk The Line by Halsey**   
**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

  
_“Queens County Assistant District Attorney Rodney McKay is abrasive, burnt-out, and has long ago dropped any pretenses of wanting anything more than to put the scum of the earth behind bars.  Detective John Sheppard of the Brooklyn 83 is not too far behind, branded a slacker-cop who chases haphazardly after thugs and murders in a never-ending stream of violence and crime.  The two men know of each other through reputation and the rare cross-borough cases that have come their way, but find themselves too busy cleaning up their respective counties to look much closer._

  
_That all changes when the elusive Augustus Kolya and The Gen Family appear to slip up on cross county charges and land McKay and Sheppard working on the same case from two different angles, desperate to take down the corrupt organization and end a decade of mob rule in the outer boroughs.  But nothing is ever as easy (or as safe) as it looks and when you start to mess with organized crime, you’re bound to be hurt._

  
_Will the two jaded public servants be able to get along (or get together) long enough to formulate a solid case against vast public corruption and bring justice to the long-standing mob?  And will the conniving Chief Kolya let them both get out of this case with their lives?”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This was a total labor of love for me!

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Drone NYC Footage Credit:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmQJ8pYrz7o&index=71&list=WL  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiZXABMNCUY&index=70&list=WL  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEuezAHEZRc&index=69&list=WL  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2moS7gwCkqA&list=WL&index=67  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXHhnx9Pn-8&list=WL&index=65  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX5QYITLEBI&index=64&list=WL

Lots of clips from a variety of programs and trailers that I won’t bothering to list but if you’re interested, just ask!

No copyright intended. Just for fun!

As always, please come have fun on tumblr with me! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
